Mangetsu no monogatari
by Fuyu no Yukishiro
Summary: (AU) (Heian Kyo) Malam itu, ketika kuncup-kuncup bunga Sakura mulai bermunculan, dan bulan purnama bersinar amat terang, Kami mempertemukan seorang letnan Jenderal yang belum mengenal cinta dengan seorang putri yang diasingkan dari istana.


Gadis itu terlahir di keluarga pangeran. Dia anak dari seorang selir. Meski gadis itu ramah, meski gadis itu sering menebarkan senyum, meski gadis itu terlihat bahagia, sebenarnya dia tidak dicintai siapapun, juga dijauhi oleh keluarganya sendiri.

Tapi dia tetap memasang senyum bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Tersenyum kepada pelayan-pelayannya yang tetap setia mengikutinya dan mengangguk patuh saat keluarganya mengucilkannya, tinggal sendirian di kediaman kecil luar istana. Meski hatinya menangis pedih menanggung semua hal buruk yang diterimanya, gadis itu tetap menampilkan senyuman untuk mempertahankan harga dirinya sebagai putri bangsawan.

Pemuda itu seorang letnan jenderal istana, putra pertama keluarga menteri kanan. Di usianya yang baru empat belas tahun, pemuda itu sudah mendapat kepercayaan dari kaisar. Hidupnya hanya diabdikan kepada istana. Menjadi pengawal pribadi yang mulia kaisar membuatnya populer di dalam istana. Tak sedikit para pelayan yang mengidolakannya. Tak sedikit lamaran yang dialamatkan kepadanya, tapi pemuda itu masih bertahan dengan status lajangnya, pun saat usianya sudah mencapai usia delapan belas **-(1)** , pemuda itu masih setia mengabdi pada istana.

Hingga kuncup pertama bunga sakura muncul di tahun ke sembilan belas pemuda itu bernapas, _Kami **-(2)**_ mempertemukannya dengan perempuan yang terasing dari istana meski sedang tidak sakit bulanan **\- (3)**.

.

 _ **Mangetsu monogatari**_

 **.**

 **By: Fuyu no Yukishiro**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Mitsuko (c) Kara Dalkey**

 **The deadly Dance (c) Meguru Toojo**

 **.**

 **Warning:**

 **AU, AT (Heian-kyo), OOC, Banyak deskripsi, minim Percakapan.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading :D**

 **Semoga tidak mengecewakan**

Malam itu, ketika kuncup-kuncup bunga Sakura mulai bermunculan, dan bulan purnama bersinar amat terang, petikan _koto **(4)**_ mengalun indah dari kediaman kecil itu. Putra pertama keluarga menteri kanan bermarga Hyuuga menghentikan langkah kaki kuda yang dikendarainya. Kepalanya digerakkan ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari asal melodi yang tengah mengalun indah itu, namun membuat perasaan pedih.

Pemuda berusia sembilan belas tahun tersebut menemukannya. Sebuah rumah dengan pintu utama yang tak dijaga berada di hadapannya. Pemuda itu turun dari kuda hitam yang setia menemani, mengikatkan tali kepada pohon terdekat kemudian secara lancang memasuki rumah kecil itu, dan pemuda itu langsung disuguhkan oleh pemandangan yang membuatnya terpana.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, terdapat sebuah pendopo. _Kichou-kichou_ _ **(5)**_ yang senantiasa terpasang demi menjaga kehormatan para gadis bangsawan kini terangkat. Pemuda itu dapat melihat seorang gadis yang tiga tahun berada di bawahnya. Posisi gadis itu menyamping, sehingga pemuda penyandang nama Hyuuga hanya dapat mengagumi sisi samping wajah sang gadis yang memesona. Rambut indigo panjang lurus terurai di atas kimono berlapis _ **(6)**_ dengan motif kupu-kupu. Wajah gadis itu begitu teduh, begitu fokus pada _koto_ yang tengah dimainkannya.

Pemuda itu tak mengerti kenapa ketika melihat ekspresi dan mendengar melodi dari _koto_ yang dimainkan sang gadis, hatinya tergetar dan perasaan ingin melindungi sang gadis mendadak meluap. Tanpa sadar, pemuda itu bergerak, ujung _i-kan_ _ **(7)**_ yang digunakannya menyentuh dedaunan di sekitar tapak jalan menuju pendopo, mengeluarkan suara kecil yang mampu membuat gadis itu menghentikan permainan _koto_ -nya kemudian menolehkan wajah ke arah suara, secara tak langsung memerlihatkan wajahnya kepada sang pemuda.

Ketika kedua pasang iris berwarna mirip saling menatap, _Kami_ menetapkan ikatan kuat di antara sepasang manusia itu.

"Ah."

Gumaman pemuda yang terdengar, menyentakkan si gadis dari rasa keterpanaan yang baru kali pertama dia rasakan. Wajah gadis itu memerah ketika menyadari tidak ada tirai pemisah di antara dirinya dengan si pemuda asing, satu hal tabu _ **(8)**_ yang tak seharusnya terjadi. Dengan segera, gadis itu membenamkan wajahnya di lengan kimono kemudian merayap semakin ke samping pendopo, membuat jarak lebih lebar antara dirinya dengan si pemuda asing.

Sadar bahwa gadis itu merasa malu dan tersinggung, sang pemuda menghentikan niatnya untuk mendekat. "Maafkan saya karena telah lancang memasuki kediamanmu tanpa izin."

Gadis itu tidak menanggapi, semakin menaikkan lengan kimononya.

"Petikan _koto_ yang merdu yang membawaku kemari, hingga membuatku lupa diri. Sungguh, aku memohon maaf atas ketidak sopanan ini." Sang pemuda kemudian membungkuk sedikit. "Saya mohon pamit."

Namun suara sang gadis menghentikan langkahnya. "Tunggu!"

Pemuda itu melihat sang gadis yang menghadapkan wajah kepadanya, lengan kimono yang tadi dinaikkan tinggi-tinggi kini diturunkan hingga sang pemuda dapat melihat sepasang iris berwarna keunguan yang memikat, yang membuatnya lupa diri akan tata krama kesopanan dan nyaris ingin mendekat sedekat-dekatnya dengan gadis yang baru pertama dilihatnya itu.

Sungguh, perasaan apakah ini?

Sementara sang pemuda tengah dalam keterdiaman mengagumi sosok wajah sang gadis, gadis itu malah merutuki kebodohannya. Malam ini purnama terlihat indah dari jendela kamarnya, hasratnya untuk menikmati keindahan bulan purnama sembari memetik _koto_ begitu meluap. Gadis itu yang memang belum menanggalkan kimono berlapisnya kemudian melangkah keluar kamar, memerintahkan pelayannya yang setia untuk kali ini saja tidak mengikutinya. Hari sudah malam, dan gadis itu hanya ingin pergi ke pendopo di mana _koto_ selalu diletakkan di sana. Gadis itu mengakui bahwa dia ceroboh. Tidak membawa kipasnya, dan tidak memanggil pelayannya untuk menurunkan _kichou_ karena dirasanya tidak akan ada orang yang melihat.

Oh _Kami._ Seandainya gadis itu tahu bahwa akan ada lelaki rupawan yang mengunjungi kediamannya... Maka gadis itu lebih memilih untuk meminta sang pelayan membawakan _koto_ nya saja ke kamar.

Lagipula, kenapa ketika lelaki di depannya ini pergi, gadis itu malah menghentikannya?

"Ah, Maaf," menyadari gerakan spontannya, gadis itu memohon maaf, menundukkan kepala. Pemuda yang melihatnya tanpa sadar tersenyum, entah kenapa merasa tersanjung dengan sikap malu-malu gadis itu.

"Anda pintar memainkan _koto_?" Pertanyaan itu membuat sang gadis sedikit mengangkat wajah. Melihat senyum tipis yang terukir membuat dadanya mendadak sakit. "Saya pandai memainkan seruling. Bolehkah saya kembali mengunjungi anda untuk menemani anda bermain _koto_?"

Dan entah kegilaan apa yang membuat gadis itu mengangguk setuju.

 **.**

 **# The tale of fullmoon – NejiHina #**

 **.**

Purnama berikutnya, Pemuda itu memenuhi janji.

Gadis yang merupakan keturunan pangeran dengan selir itu merasakan jantungnya berdebar hingga membuat dadanya sakit tatkala sebuah surat pemberitahuan sampai kepadanya.

Ketika purnama terlihat di atas kepala, Pemuda itu akan kembali mengunjunginya. Gadis yang diberi nama Hinata itu membaca surat pertama yang diterimanya dari lelaki itu dengan tangan gemetar. Pelan, kedua pipinya berubah merah, semerah warna apel yang sudah waktunya untuk dipetik. Hinata membaca sekali lagi isi suratnya, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri tidak salah membaca beberapa huruf kanji _ **(9)**_ yang ada di dalam surat tersebut. Dan melapalkan berkali-kali nama pengirim surat.

Hyuuga Neji, seorang letnan jenderal istana.

Dengan senyum bahagia yang sudah jarang hadir di wajahnya, Hinata melipat surat pertamanya dan menyimpannya baik-baik. Memanggil pelayannya yang setia untuk meminta sang pelayan menyiapkan segala hal untuk menjamu sang tamu.

"Shizuka-san, nanti malam akan ada tamu. Beliau adalah Tuan Neji, seorang letnan jenderal istana. Tolong persiapkan pendopo sebaik-baiknya."

Shizuka, pelayan yang setia melayani Hinata sampai rela mengikuti Hinata diasingkan mengangguk mengerti. Sesekali pelayan yang usianya hanya terpaut beberapa tahun di atas Hinata menggoda sang putri, membuat seluruh wajah Hinata terbakar hingga Hinata membenamkan wajahnya di lengan kimono.

Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Terasa sakit, tapi Hinata menyukai rasa yang baru pertama dirasakannya ini.

 **.**

 **# The tale of fullmoon – NejiHina #**

 **.**

Hari itu Hyuuga Neji benar-benar tak sabar menanti jam tugasnya habis. Sepanjang hari, pengawal-pengawal yang menjadi anak buahnya dibuat heran karena kali pertama melihat letnan jenderal mereka yang menyunggingkan senyum, meski tipis. Adalah sebuah keajaiban ketika melihat sang letnan jenderal yang terkenal dingin dan tak berekspresi bisa tersenyum seperti itu.

"Yang bisa membuat lelaki berubah lembut adalah wanita," sang kakak, Hyuuga Fuyumi, yang karena politik terpaksa tinggal di istana sebagai _koui_ _ **(10)**_ mengemukakan pendapat ketika para pelayannya ribut membicarakan sang adik. Hyuuga Neji yang dipanggil karena rasa penasaran sang kakak memilih untuk diam saja.

"Nona _Koui_... Anda terlalu berkhayal."

Hyuuga Fuyumi membuka kipasnya, kemudian menutupi mulutnya untuk menyembunyikan senyuman menggoda. "Neji-san, aku sudah bilang saat kita berdua, kau cukup memanggilku kakak. Aku tak pernah bisa terbiasa dipanggil nona _Koui_ olehmu."

Baru saja Neji akan berkata, sang kakak sudah melanjutkan, "Siapakah putri yang berhasil membuat adik lelakiku yang dingin sesenang ini?"

Diam cukup lama sebelum dengan enggan Neji menjawab. "Seorang putri yang tinggal di rumah kecil di luar istana, Kakak."

Jawaban Neji membuat senyum Fuyumi hilang, wanita itu menghela napas. "Kau tahu siapa dia?"

Neji menatap sang kakak penuh tanya karena nada suara kakaknya berubah serius. "Putri yang malang. Terlahir dari seorang selir pangeran. Dia dibenci tanpa alasan yang jelas dan diasingkan keluar istana padahal dia tidak sedang sakit bulan."

Neji termenung. Perasaan ingin bertemunya semakin besar, setara dengan hasrat ingin melindungi sang gadis yang memikatnya.

 **.**

 **# The tale of fullmoon – NejiHina #**

 **.**

Ketika jam bertugasnya habis, Neji bergegas kembali ke kediamannya. Pemuda sembilan belas tahun itu mengganti _i-kan_ dengan _noshi_ _ **(11)**_ terbaik yang dimilikinya. Sebuah seruling sudah disiapkannya. Seorang pelayan berjalan mendekat dengan sebuah kain terbaik dan kipas kualitas yang tak kalah baik. Neji menatap kain kimono itu lekat-lekat, membayangkan sang putri yang merenggut hatinya semudah itu menggenakannya. Membayangkan rambut panjang berwarna indigo lembut itu terurai di kain kimono yang dihadiahkannya, bersama dengan Neji mengelilingi kota dengan tandu, membuat wajah sang putri merona dan dapat menyentuh telapak tangan sang putri membuat senyum Neji kembali terkembang begitu saja.

Terbatuk, Neji mengembalikan ekspresi wajahnya ketika mendapati sang pelayan yang merona karena efek senyuman Neji. "Bungkus dengan kain terindah yang kita miliki. Katakan kepada Daisuke untuk menyiapkan kuda." Sang pelayan membungkuk mengerti lantas keluar dari kamar sang majikan.

Dari jendela kamar, Neji melihat purnama yang semakin merangkak naik. Mengenakan topi yang semakin membuatnya terlihat elegan, Neji melangkah ke kediaman sang putri pujaan.

 **.**

 **# The tale of fullmoon – NejiHina #**

 **.**

Pendopo tersebut terlihat berbeda ketika tirai-tirai bambu tersebut diturunkan. Neji melangkah hingga dekat sekali kemudian duduk di tepi pendopo.

"Selamat malam."

"Se-selamat malam," Suara gadis itu terdengar pelan, namun lembut. Neji menoleh memandang tirai, mencoba menerka-nerka bagaimana wajah itu kini. Merona merah kah? Atau...

"Aku belum tahu namamu," kata Neji memulai pendekatan. Putri di balik tirai terlihat menunduk.

"Hinata, Tuan. Nama saya Hinata."

Hinata, bunga matahari12. Neji mengingat nama Hinata baik-baik.

"Maaf jika saya lancang, Tuan. Apa yang Tuan inginkan dari saya?"

"Aku ingin mendengar petikan _koto-_ mu. Aku sudah membawa seruling, aku ingin memainkan musik bersamamu, sembari menikmati bulan purnama ini."

Hinata diam, wajahnya terbakar sekarang. Dengan canggung, Hinata memetik satu senar. Beberapa detik kemudian, Hinata memetik satu senar lagi, hingga akhirnya Hinata memainkan suatu alunan melodi yang menenangkan hati, namun entah kenapa terasa sedih.

Lalu, Hinata tersentak ketika suara seruling ikut bergabung dalam alunan melodi _koto_ yang dibuatnya. Melenyapkan alunan sedih yang menyayat hati, Hinata tersenyum senang sampai-sampai matanya berkaca karena merasa terlalu bahagia.

Malam-malam berikutnya, Neji semakin sering berkunjung. Jika tidak sedang memainkan musik yang terasa semakin serasi, Hyuuga Neji dan Hinata akan duduk-duduk memandang rembulan. Semakin hari, kichou-kichou semakin dinaikkan, dan jarak mereka perlahan semakin dekat, hingga tanpa Hinata sadari, gadis itu tak menolak ketika Neji mengunjungi kamarnya, mengizinkan Neji meletakkan jari jemari di wajahnya, membiarkan dirinya terbuai hingga tanpa sadar jubah luar mereka ditanggalkan.

Malam purnama berikutnya, mereka saling memiliki satu sama lain.

 **.**

 **# The tale of fullmoon – NejiHina #**

 **.**

Ini kali pertama Neji menikmati pagi harinya di kediaman Hinata, bersama Hinata. Pagi itu, Hinata berlutut di ujung beranda kamarnya. Rambutnya yang panjang dan indah diikat diujungnya. Kimononya yang berwarna tiram bercampur kabut pagi, seakan Hinata adalah bagian dari kabut itu.

Sementara Neji berdiri di taman ujung beranda sambil memengang tangan Hinata erat. _Noshi_ berwarna hijau kuning menonjol dari kabut seakan menentang usaha kabut untuk menenggelamkannya. Ketika berbicara, Neji akan menatap lekat-lekat mata Hinata, mengunci tatapan Hinata hanya untuknya, menyampaikan ucapan cinta tersirat yang tersampaikan dengan baik. Biasanya Hinata akan menggenggam tangan Neji lebih erat ketika Hinata sudah tak kuat menerima serangan tatapan Neji yang begitu menggebu. Kalau sudah begitu, Neji akan membungkuk kemudian mengecup Hinata di kening hingga seluruh wajah Hinata memerah pekat dengan indahnya.

Neji baru berpamitan pulang ketika langit sudah mulai terang. Dengan enggan, Neji melepaskan genggamannya dan dengan enggan Hinata merelakan kepergian Neji. Neji akan mengatakan bahwa dia akan berkunjung kembali kemudian melangkah pergi menuju gerbang kediaman Hinata.

Dalam perjalanan pergi dari kediaman Hinata, Neji mati-matian menolak untuk berbalik karena takut tak sanggup meninggalkan Hinata, sementara Hinata akan dengan setia memerhatikan Neji sampai Neji naik ke atas kereta dan tidak terlihat lagi. Hinata akan menaikkan lengan bajunya ketika gadis itu tersenyum senang dan akan dengan sangat pelan kembali ke kamarnya.

.

.

 _Malam pertama mereka diawali dengan sebuah pertanyaan dari Neji. "Kenapa kau selalu memainkan_ koto _dengan nada yang pedih?"_

 _Hinata terdiam cukup lama sebelum dengan nada sedih menjawab pertanyaan dari lelaki yang telah memikat hatinya begitu kuat._ " _Alat musik merefleksikan hati orang yang memainkannya. Dalam hati saya rasanya tak ada melodi lain selain kepedihan. Saya tidak bisa mengisi hati yang terasa kosong ini."_

 _Sebuah jemari menyentuh pipi Hinata. Untuk kali pertama Hinata merasakan tangan seseorang menyentuhnya. Tangan hangat yang membuatnya terbakar. Hinata menatap Neji yang memandangnya penuh puja, penuh sayang. Hinata tak menolak ketika Neji memutuskan menghilangkan jarak mereka. Merengkuh Hinata pelan._

" _Aku berharap dapat mengisi hatimu yang kosong, Hinata."_

 _Ah, bagaimana mungkin suara rendah lelaki yang memeluknya ini terasa nyaman dan membuat seluruh tubuhnya haus akan sentuhan?_

" _Aku mencintaimu, jadilah istriku."_

 _Bagaimana mungkin sebuah kalimat cinta dapat membuatnya menangis terharu seperti ini?_

 _Neji melepaskan pelukannya, menghapus air mata Hinata lalu mengecup Hinata dimulai dari kening, kedua pipi lalu mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka. Hinata tak menolak ketika dengan pelan Neji menanggalkan kimononya, membiarkan Hinata telanjang hanya dengan hakama serba putih._

 _Mereka saling tatap penuh cinta dan gairah. Terbata, Hinata mengatakannya, "Aku mencintaimu, Neji-san."_

 _Malam itu purnama ketiga, dan mereka saling melepas cinta yang sudah terlalu membara ketika lilin yang ada di kamar Hinata mati karena tertiup Neji._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Finish**_

 _ **Author notes:**_

Ini salah Jou yang share picture NejiHina versi zaman Heian, saya jadi gatel bikin FF-nya.

Btw, Salam kenal. Kalian bisa memanggil saya Fuyu. Saya Hinata-centric dan ini pertama kalinya saya membuat NejiHina.

Jujur, saya sadar masih banyak kekurangan dalam fict ini. Sumber informasi saya akan zaman Heaian amat sangat terbatas. Yang saya tahu hanya pada zaman Heian, yang berkisar dari tahun 798 hingga 1867, ada batas ekstrem antara orang kaya dan orang miskin, perempuan dan pria. Kaum bangsawan pada zaman Heian menganggap diri mereka 'Orang Baik', menempatkan diri di atas siapa saja yang bekerja dan bertani, dan mereka menahan diri sepenuhnya untuk tidak memedulikan kehidupan orang bukan bangsawan. Kaum wanita dari kalangan bangsawan bahkan dipisahkan lebih jauh: Hidup di balik tabir atau tirai kesopanan, memakai kimono berlapis-lapis dan tak boleh sembarangan menunjukkan wajah di hadapan umum, serta harus mau menjadi alat politik dengan menikahi orang yang tidak mereka cintai, sampai harus rela tidak menjadi istri yang utama.

Kegiatan para perempuan bangsawan menurut saya sangat monoton. Berpuisi, memainkan alat musik, menulis cerita. Karya ini gagal di sini. Para bangsawan biasanya saling melempar puisi buatan mereka, tidak berbicara secara langsung seperti percakapan dalam fiksi ini.

Tapi apapun itu, saya cukup bangga karena berhasil menyelesaikan fiksi ini. Maaf kalau ceritanya menggantung, semoga saya bisa melanjutkannya di karya berikutnya.

See you. Sekali lagi, salam kenal.

Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya, teman.

 **070715**

 **Fuyu no Yukishiro**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note:**

1 Pada zaman Heian, normalnya menikah pada usia 14-15 tahun

2 Biasa didefinisikan sebagai dewa atau roh.

3 Di istana bagi seorang perempuan yang sedang 'sakit bulanan' akan diasingkan ke suatu tempat karena dianggap kotor. Mereka tidak diperbolehkan bertemu dengan lelaki dan harus diam di suatu ruangan tanpa mengenakan kimono berlapis mereka.

4 Instrumen bersenar yang berbentuk kotak dengan bagian atas lengkung di mana terpasang senar, dipetik dengan jari atau _plectrum._

5 Kadang-kadang diterjemahkan sebagai 'tirai kesopanan', yang terdiri dari sekerat kain yang tergantung di suatu kerangka rendah yang dibaliknya para perempuan bangsawan dari istana Heian duduk saat bersama kaum pria yang bukan keluarga atau bukan suami.

6 Mereka menggunakan kimono berlapis ( _Junihitoe_ ) untuk menyembunyikan lekuk tubuh

7 pakaian resmi sehari-hari untuk pejabat pria.

8 Pada zaman Heian, para perempuan terkurung dalam adat istiadat yang ketat, mereka tidak boleh memperlihatkan wajahnya ke sembarang pria.

9 Pada zaman Heian, hanya lelaki yang belajar membaca kanji. Hanya sedikit perempuan yang belajar membaca kanji. Kebanyakan dari mereka dapat membaca hiragana.

10 Salah satu sebutan untuk selir kaisar.

11 pakaian untuk kesempatan pribadi yang terlihat mirip _i-kan_ namun lebih santai.

12


End file.
